contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Jacques Halbert
Jacques Halbert, né en 1955 à Bourgueil, est un artiste français. Biographie 1972-1973 : École Brassart, Tours (FRA) 1973-1978 : École des Beaux-Arts, Bourges, (FRA) avec Daniel Dezeuze et Jean Claude Silbermann comme enseignants. 1979-2002 : Vit et travaille aux États-Unis (une grande partie à New York, puis Miami et Los Angeles) 1985-1989 : Propriétaire avec Mireille Brame du ART CAFE à New York dans le East Village. Il organise de nombreuses expositions avec Alan Jones, Dorothea Selz et Pierre Restany. Artistes exposés : John Armleder, Olivier Mosset, Charles Dreyfus, Doreathea Selz, Jean Dupuy, Daniel Spoerri, Ken Friedmann, Ben Vautier, Jeff Koons, Andy Warhol, Phoebe Legere, Christian Xatrec, François Morellet, Jacques Halbert. 1999-2001 : Jacques Halbert ouvre le Magnifik Gallery à Williamsburg à New York (États-Unis). Artistes exposés : Olga Adorno, Larry Miller, John Armleder, Olivier Mosset, Jean Dupuy, Ben Paterson, Ken Friedmann, Jack Pospisil, Geoff Hendricks, Carolee Schneemann, Joël Hubaut, Ben Vautier, Brendan Klinger, Christian Xatrec, Alison Knowles, Phoebe Legere, Nicola L Depuis 2002, Jacques Halbert vit et travaille à nouveau en Touraine. Y'A BON ! (Texte de Pierre Giquel) On a reproché à Francis Picabia d'avoir « fait trop de blagues avec sa peinture ». on le lui reprocherait sans doute encore si l'histoire n'avait réussi à le geler, mais pas tout à fait, pas tout à fait. La première cerise peinte par Jacques Halbert relèverait d'une blague également reprochée. Ce dernier n'aura guère attendu qu'on lui fasse grief d'un tel esprit frondeur (nous sommes dans les années 70, et Paris n'accepte pas son rire, gigantesque), il s'envole comme on dit vers les États-Unis d'Amérique, débarque avec une agilité et une avance certaines, continue son parcours d'existence en se moquant bien des maintiens estimables. L'aventure qui commence avec la peinture se dope avec les attitudes. Dans les années d'apprentissage, et sans connaître l'art de la performance, Jacques Halbert se transforme en cuisinier. Il réalise un mixte sans retenue entre les tenants de Supports Surface et Ben, le groupe BMPT et Fluxus, la cerise sera son « manifeste du bon goût », elle ne quittera plus. Figure solitaire parmi d'autres figures de l'art aujourd'hui centrales, notre homme a échappé aux grippes d'une renommée qui vous emporte parfois, contre votre gré, dans des promenades digestives après régime. Ici, le régime est interdit, la gourmandise emporte l'adhésion, nous sommes en région comestible, la fête bat, osons le dire, son plein. On jure avec son époque. Avec des titres que l'on croit inoffensifs « Souple rose », « Souple bleue », la délectation n'est pas fugitive. Comme un pied de nez lancé au nez des gardiens d'un temple bien abîmé, le geste est audacieux. Jacques Halbert ne s'explique pas. Le clin d'œil, théorique qu'il lance est pourtant aigu : l'appareil théorique a ses faiblesses. On sourit, on rit même et pas sous cape ! Seule certitude : le « Plaisir », écrit sur une toile avec la sinuosité des fruits formant les lettres du mot prometteur. Le coup de pinceau comme une ligne de cocaïne pour ne pas s'abstenir. Un écart publicitaire. « Cerise-cerise » ou un peu d'acide et de sucre dans le pop. Le double attachement à l'imagerie populaire et à des peintures de musée à qui leur sont rendus des hommages impertinents constitue une singularité. Mieux : aimer un Turner le matin et réaliser une performance l'après-midi, c'est peut être cela, éviter de vieillir parmi les berniques. Dans l'entretien avec Frédéric Bouglé, Jacques Halbert évoque « le plaisir du merle quand revient le printemps ». Tout est là, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, mais grandement. Et s'il y a un art à tarte, aimons-le, suivons-le. « Ya bon... ». Jacques me dit « Même un Rembrandt, ça dégouline ». Musique et désinvolture : Y'a bon chef-doeuvre Vive la cerise vive la cerise Y'a bon la fraise Vive la cerise vive la cerise Puis vint la patate à fumer. Comme un bon cigare allumé par Alfred Jarry attise les commentaires. Plus tard encore, les buddha à bulle qui sont à Jacques ce que les espagnoles étaient à Francis. Puis des nus avec des fruits pour mettre en bouche. Récemment, pour celui qui fait du déplacement un art du dégrisement, déchiffrer les bords de Loire n'est pas une simulation. Retour du merle qui se moque toujours du monde. Avec le Mur du Rire pour le Creux de l'Enfer, le film est stimulant. Chaque rire est un aviateur qui circule rapidement. Mais parfois dans le vent, quand le son décolle, on entend dans les creux un « air » un peu strident. Comment partager ces exclamations sans apercevoir l'ombre qui les parcourt, l'ombre folle, tragique et nerveuse, sous la farine et la chantilly, quand le pitre fait l'ange, comment ne pas apercevoir, dans les saluts amicaux, les mains qui allument les chairs, le rire, le rare, le seul qui n'est jamais repu, qui tranche, rebelle. Expositions personnelles (sélection) 2010 "Bleu Cerise", Galerie Benoit Lecarpentier, Paris (FRA) "Dix Nez", Abbaye de Fontevraud (FRA) "Jacques Halbert", Galerie ARTSZ, Monaco, (MON) "Cherry Invitational", Galerie les Contemporains + - 0, Brussels (BEL) 2009 "Mind the Wall", Librairie Saint-Hubert, Bruxelles (BEL) 2007 " Bleu Cerise ", Galerie contemporaine de l'Hôtel de ville de Chinon (FRA) " Peinture Murale ", Ecole Jean Jaurès, Chinon, œuvre pérenne financée par la Fondation de France, (FRA) 2006 "Exposition Jacques Halbert ", CCC, Tours (FRA) 2005 " le salon ", peinture au marteau, Le Lieu Unique, Nantes (FRA) 2003 « Le mur du rire » Le Creux de l'Enfer, Centre d'Art Contemporain, Thiers, (FRA) 2001 MagnifiK Gallery, Williamsburg, Brooklyn, New York, (États-Unis) 1998 « Tickly Paintings » Cava, Los Angeles, California, (États-Unis) 1997 « Splash », Redondo Beach, CA., (États-Unis) 1996 « Funny Laundry » Lunaria, Los Angeles, California, (États-Unis) 1995 « Power Studio », Miami. Florida, (États-Unis) 1994 « Vintage dreams » The Merles Closet, Miami Beach, Florida, (États-Unis) State Street Gallery, Sarasota, Florida, U.S.A. 1990 « Fruit in color » Metro-Dade Cultural Center, Miami, Florida, (États-Unis) Jane Stein Gallery, Tampa, Florida, (États-Unis) 1993 « Hommage, Fromage et danse de Saint-Guy » Galerie des Beaux-Arts, Nantes (FRA) « Floridada », Emphasis Gallery, Sarasota, Florida, (États-Unis) 1992 « Banana Dreams » Miramar Gallery, Sarasota, Florida, (États-Unis) 1989 Joan Hodgell Gallery, Sarasota, Florida, (États-Unis) 1988 « Perishables » The Penson Gallery, New York City, (États-Unis) 1987 «Projects for paintings» Emily Harvey Gallery, New York City, (États-Unis) «Projets pour des peintures», Galerie des Serbes, Cannes, (FRA) 1985 « Hommage to Francis Picabia », Art Café, East Village, New York City, (États-Unis) «L'Eusses-tu cuit ?», Galerie Oulan Bator, Orléans, (FRA) 1984 Emily Harvey Gallery, New York City, (États-Unis) 1983 Gracie Mansion Gallery, New York City, (États-Unis) 1980 Sutton Gallery, New York City, (États-Unis) Grommet Studio, New York City, (États-Unis) Washington Art Fair, (Peter Lenart) Washington D.C, (États-Unis) Grommet Gallery, New York City, (États-Unis) 1979 WASHART'79, International Art Fair, (Bellini France), Washington D.C, (États-Unis) 1978 WASHART'78, (Galerie Levy, Milan) Washington D.C, (États-Unis) Galerie Alain Oudin, Paris, (FRA) Hamburg Gallery, Hamburg/Saar, West Germany, (DEU) 1977 « Exposition cerisiste » Péristyle du Theâtre de Saumur, (FRA) Dritte Galerie, Zofingen, Switzerland (CHE) FIAC, Foire Internationale d'Art Contemporain, « Galerie Cerise», Grand-Palais, Paris, (FRA) 1976 La Maison Rouge, Paris, (FRA) Galeries Modernes, Paris, (FRA) Galerie Ben Doute de Tout, Nice, (FRA) Galerie Plein Ciel, Paris, (FRA) Galerie des Ursulines, Macon, (FRA) FIAC, « Cerise Galerie », Grand Palais, Paris, (FRA) 1975 « Palissade » Ville de Bourges, (FRA) Liens externes * Site officiel de Jacques Halbert * « Jacques Halbert » sur l'encyclopédie audiovisuelle de l'art contemporain * Le Creux de l'Enfer Catégorie:Naissance à Bourgueil Catégorie:Naissance en 1955 Catégorie:Artiste contemporain français